


Hello? It's me.

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac never happened, Allison and Isaac are basically siblings, Fluff, Isaac Lahey is always cold, Lost Love, M/M, brief mention of my OT3: Isaac/Scott/Jackson, interfering Isaac, my werewolf lore, petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Isaac knows that Chis and Peter used to have a 'thing' but they're being stubborn. He enlists Alison to help fix it.





	Hello? It's me.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a theory somewhere about how Isaac is always cold even after the bite and it entered into my headcanon.
> 
> I will fiercely protect the Chris/Peter ship. Hope you love it too.

"Hello, it's me." Click. Dial tone.

***

Wolves mate for life.

Werewolves are SO much worse than that.

Isaac had been studying hard, not just to impress his new (adopted) father, but because there was so much about his new self that he didn’t understand. That Derek couldn’t teach him. 

Even Stiles knew better, and to be fair, he was the one that tipped him off. 

Ok, he’d been eavesdropping. So really the credit was his. Derek had made the ‘mistake’ as Peter had put it (another clue) of falling for a human. This meant that if Stiles got up and left him one day, their former Alpha would be wholly and truly fucked. Literally.

Two options for him- insanity and eventually death as soon as humanity caught up to Stiles; or his heart would break and he would mercifully (although painfully, but still a blessing compared to life...) die. Otherwise he’d spend the rest of his life pining, watching, probably killing anyone that came close to Stiles and never leaving his side but always being out of sight. 

Sounds like a terrible condition. One that would drive any normal human to heartbreak. Death, of the psyche at least. The beta had had his heart nearly broken a few times to know this, well before he’d gotten the bite.

It was unimaginable now, especially after Scott had become his new Alpha and more. He couldn’t imagine being far away from him. He could feel him now, like he was right here, and at the same time it nearly ached to be a few blocks away. It wasn’t like the tie he’d had with his first Alpha, that had faded; something that Peter Hale said was next to impossible and made the beta impressively resilient. Let’s be honest here, that wasn’t exactly what ‘uncle Peter’ was most impressed by when it came to the teenager.

But even the flirting, the strange lewd comments, the weirdness with Scott’s mom when Peter was out of his mind with the power of the Alpha that he couldn’t control. None of Peter was an act exactly, but there were hidden layers, there was a depth of heartbreak to that biting wit. Sure, he’d heard that Peter had pretty much always been an asshole. But Isaac suspected that these days half of it was just going through the motions.

“What the fuck?” Peter was such a bullshitter. Really. He complained for a solid five minutes when Isaac pounced him in bed. It was early, he’d said- but since when was after 12pm all that early. Even when the teen was keeping graveyard hours and pulling double duty he hardly slept that long (didn’t have a choice but still…)

“Cold, move over.” The older man complains but lifts his blankets and returns every nuzzle, his instincts for ‘pack’ making warmth flow through his body. Oddly, Peter was a natural caretaker, another thing Isaac had already noticed without being told. Maybe that’s why Peter clinged to life in spite of losing his mate so many years ago. Maybe it was just an older werewolf thing (hah). 

“Oh my god, turn that shit off,” the older man whines. The beta has been playing Adele on repeat for days, noticing how certain lyrics made Peter twitch. Made him rage. Lately, if someone tried to make him suffer through one of her songs their Ipod got broken. Or they did.

“Hello” really seemed to get him. It was all about dropped phone calls, lost love, and two people being too stubborn to get over the awful things they probably never meant to do each other.

Instead of doing as he’s told (ha, Peter couldn’t tell him what to do- he may know him intimately after spending a few moments in his mind but he had no control over him- no one did) he sings loudly, gesturing dramatically along with the lyrics and pinning Peter with a gaze at all the right words.

“Alright fine, if you’ll shut up I’ll talk.” The older wolf declares, clamping a hand over Isaac’s mouth. He’s overpowered, and Isaac finishes the tune before he carries on with the conversation.

“I don’t need your help, I just need your snuggles. And for you to keep your stupid phone on tonight.” Isaac nuzzles the senior member of the pack, pressing his body close to leech his natural warmth. It was odd how he seemed to be the only Were that didn’t have this spike in temperature. He was as chilly as he ever had been. Some of the skills he’d learned as a human, and the unusual (for a beta apparently) extra senses and abilities made up for it he supposed. Also, ever since his father had been torn apart- thanks Jackson, babe- he’d been desperately starved for physical closeness that didn’t end in a beating or worse.

***

Chris and Peter had nothing in common on the surface. Unless you had the senses Isaac did you’d never notice the subtle looks, the tension (and longing) in their faces when everyone had to face a new evil in town together. 

The beta had though. In between his training, relating his experiences and everything he’d learned from Chris’ dusty old books, Peter always had a scathing comment prepared. Even just a miserable look in his eyes, the light going out just a little more as he disappeared into a private space. Pack didn’t do that; shutting off from one another was counter-intuitive, unhealthy. 

Chris was shut off from most people, emotions; the lessons he’d learned from his father stuck- and they weren’t all fair, definitely not all in his best interest. Throwing him into potential battles he might not make it out of, not preparing him just to test his strengths- Chris’ willpower and physical strength didn’t need to be tested. He could even lie to a Were sometimes, amazingly, deceive them long enough to save his own ass or win the fight.

Mr. Argent was pretty incredible. And he thought the world of Isaac, felt a deep connection to him. They’d had the same kind of upbringing, had been twisted up (at first psychologically, but just as importantly, physically) by evil men with their own selfish agendas.

So it was only natural that the beta wanted to help the man who’d been more of a father to him than his own, felt the need to repay the favor.

A little digging gave him enough information. 

Imagine the things a man this secretive actually *keeps*. Sure, he’d had to break into Chris’ most private things, ask Alison some strange questions about the way her parents used to interact with one another, but eventually he put all the pieces together. It helped that Chris kept a single polaroid and a paper trail of a trip to Vegas less than a year or so before Alison was born. He wanted to tell Peter, but Peter likely already knew. Something had to happen soon, because Peter had given him a tip about a little more werewolf lore- there was a third way to die of a broken heart. With every natural human year that passed for Chris, so it did for his ex.

If Isaac understood his adoptive dad at all, he knew that he’d been the one to call- over and over, hanging up if Peter didn’t first. Well it was time to get over it. There was no one in the way now, and he was damn sure that Gerard had set up the marriage with Victoria.

The beta would bet his life that every night after Allison went to bed, Chris crawled out of his wife’s bed and slept on a cot somewhere in the house. There was probably a bat cave deal going on, knowing the way the man liked to decorate he bet that a wall in the master bedroom probably hid a secret chamber and an alarm probably went off if little Allison toddled in needing her parents.

He can’t help but spill the beans, get her to help, and it takes a little while but mostly his (now) sister sort of wants to see what happens and is still a little salty about her dad’s reaction to her former relationship with a Were. 

They set them up on a blind date, Allison begging her father to get out and move on, saying she needed him to- and how could he resist. Isaac talked up the mysterious man to Peter, who had more than doubts but was always willing to fool around to take his mind off the ever-present ache of the loss of Chris.

The siblings hole up in a restaurant across the street when the two men meet, and surprisingly, when Isaac tunes his senses in to the conversation outside it seems to be going alright. He feels, through his connection to Peter, that years of pain are put on the back burner at just this interaction. He can see through the window across from their table, that across the street Chris is *actually* smiling.

“I can’t believe this.”

“I can’t believe your family has arranged marriages, but apparently your mom was picked for your dad way before they even met. Another family of prestigious hunters. They clearly had nothing in common but that wouldn’t stop Gerard, and he sure as hell didn’t mind leaving a love struck werewolf to suffer when he tracked them down and pulled them apart.”

“Good point.” They’re clasping hands over the table, squeezing tight (Isaac is careful with his strength but damn nervous for the reconciliation across the street). They don’t let go until they watch the two enter the restaurant across the road, Chris holds the door almost awkwardly and every random touch sends a visible shiver up both their spines.

“Told ya.”

***

"Hello? It's me." The line doesn't go dead this time.


End file.
